The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device composed of a p-channel transistor and protecting element by using a compound semiconductor of such as GaAs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by which a p-channel transistor has a configuration of a junction transistor formed with a simple manufacturing process and a protecting element can be made in the fabricated manufacturing process as that of the p-channel transistor.